the100fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Clarke et Bellamy
Bellarke 'est la relation entre Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake. Ils sont joués par Eliza Taylor et Bob Morley. Leur relation débute dès le premier épisode de la saison 1. Ils deviennent tout les deux leaders dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 1 et leur amitié s'intensifie dans l'épisode 8 de la saison 1. Résumé La relation entre Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake démarre mal, les deux détestant l'autre. Au départ, Bellamy montre de grands signe d'animosité envers Clarke et la considère comme l'une des "privilégiés" dans la hiérarchie crée par l'Arche. Pendant ce temps, Clarke est en désaccord avec les décisions prises par Bellamy. Cependant, au fil des épisodes, leur relation passe d'ennemi à partenaire. Leur partenariat évolue ensuite en amitié où chacun à du respect et de la confiance envers l'autre. Ils montrent tous les deux qu'ils se soucient de la vie de l'autre. Ils sont séparés durant la guerre avec les Terriens dans ''We Are Grounders - Part 2, avant de se retrouver dans le cinquième épisode de la saison 2. Après la mort de Finn, Bellamy reste aux côtés de Clarke, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande de partir à Mount Weather. Dans l'épisode final, ils baissent le levier ensemble, causant la mort de tous les Hommes des Montagnes, incluant les enfants et les gens qui les ont aidés. Après ça, Clarke quitte Bellamy et le reste de son peuple, partant du Camp Jaha afin de décompresser. Histoire |-|Saison 1= Dans le ''Pilot, Clarke rencontre Bellamy pour la première fois juste après que le Vaisseau se soit posé sur Terre. Bellamy essaie d'ouvrir la porte et Clarke l'arrête, lui disant que l'air pourrait être toxique. Bellamy lui dit que si l'air est toxique, ils mourront quand même. Clarke essaie de répondre, mais elle est interrompu par l'irruption d'Octavia Blake appelant son frère. Lorsque Clarke réalise qu'ils ont été déposé sur la mauvaise montagne, elle informe les 100 qu'ils doivent aller à Mount Weather pour chercher des provisions. Bellamy suggère que Clarke et Wells Jaha y aillent pendant que les autres restent ici. Avant de partir, Clarke révèle que les bracelets transmettent leur signaux vitaux à l'Arche. Si les 100 les enlèvent, l'Arche penseront qu'ils sont mort eet ils ne viendront pas sur Terre. Cette confession donne l'idée à Bellamy d'encourager tout le monde à enlever son bracelet pour empêcher l'Arche de descendre. Dans 'Earth Skills, Clarke apprend que Bellamy et ses partisans ont enlevé leur bracelet. Clarke, en colère, les traîte d'idiots. Elle explique qu'ils ont besoin de ces bracelets s'ils veulent survivre aux Terriens. Bellamy n'est pas convaincu et dit que les 100 sont plus fort qu'elle ne le pense. Bellamy déclare que les Terriens devraient avoir peur et, grâce à son discours, les 100 sont d'accord avec lui. Lorsque Clarke décide d'aller secourir Jasper Jordan, elle convainc Bellamy de se joindre au groupe de sauvetage. Plus tard, Bellamy lui dit que si elle veut aller secourir Jasper, il faut qu'elle enlève son bracelet. Clarke lui répond que le seul moyen que l'Arche croit qu'elle est morte c'est qu'elle soit réellement morte. Bellamy l'appelle "Princesse Courageuse" (Brave Princesse). Avant que les choses ne puissent aller plus loin, Finn interrompt la conversation et dit à Bellamy qu'il devrait chercher ses propres surnoms. thumb|282px|Bellamy secourant ClarkeLorsque le groupe trouve Jasper attaché à un arbre, Clarke tombe dans un piège et Bellamy lui attrape instinctivement le bras, la sauvant. Pendant un bref moment, Bellamy considère le fait de laisser mourir Clarke afin que son bracelet ne soit plus un problème. Cependant, Bellamy aide Clarke à remonter en sécurité. Les deux se regardent pendant un bref moment. Clarke détourne finalement son regard et se concentre pour sauver Jasper. Les deux ne mentionneront jamais ce moment. Après avoir aidé à secourir Jasper, Bellamy oblige les 100 à enlever leur bracelets en échange de nourriture. Clarke refuse d'enlever son bracelet et elle partage la nourriture de Finn. Dans Earth Kills, Bellamy veut tuer Jasper, pensant qu'il va mourir de toute façon, mais Clarke refuse. Il lui donne un court délai, disant que si Jasper ne va pas mieux, il le tuera. Plus tard, Clarke aide Bellamy à tuer Atom pour abréger ses souffrances après qu'il ai été touché par le Brouillard Acide. A la fin de l'épisode, Bellamy dit à une fille de donner à Clarke tout ce dont elle aura besoin. Dans Murphy's Law, Clarke dit à Bellamy que c'est Murphy qui a tué Wells. Bellamy conseille à Clarke de garder sa bouche fermée, mais elle sort et révèle la vérité à tout le monde. Un mouvement de masse se forme et tous demande à Bellamy de pendre Murphy. Bellamy le fait, même si Clarke le supplie de ne pas le faire. Lorsque le véritable tueur se révèle être Charlotte, Bellamy et Clarke travaillent ensemble pour la protéger de Murphy. Lorsque Murphy menace de tuer Clarke, Charlotte se suicide pour éviter que quiconque ne soit blessé à cause d'elle. Bellamy frappe Murphy jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit proche de la mort, cependant, Clarke l'arrête. Ils décident de créer les règles du camp ensemble, et finissent par bannir Murphy. thumb|left|280px|Bellamy et Clarke observant les fusées décoller.Dans Twilight's Last Gleaming, Clarke apprend pourquoi Bellamy avait besoin que les citoyens de l'Arche pensent qu'ils étaient morts. Elle est en colère contre lui pour avoir détruit la radio de Raven, mais elle interrompt une dispute entre Raven et Bellamy. Plus tard, ils regardent ensemble les fusées crées par Raven pour permettre aux gens de l'Arche de savoir qu'ils sont toujours vivants. Dans His Sister's Keeper,Clarke arrête Raven lorsque celle-ci attaque Bellamy. Plus tard, elle voit Bellamy revenir de sa mission pour retrouver Octavia avec Finn sévèrement blessé, ce qui inquiète Clarke. Dans Contents Under Pressure, Clarke et Bellamy interroge Lincoln. Puisque Finn est mourant et qu'il a besoin d'un antidote, Clarke permet à Bellamy de torturer Lincoln pour obtenir le bon flacon d'antidote. Plus tard, Bellamy attrape la main de Clarke et lui dit que ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils ont besoin d'être pour survivre sont deux choses différentes. thumb|282px|Clarke et Bellamy après leur combat avec Dax.Dans Day Trip, Clarke et Bellamy partent tous les deux cherchaient des provisions dans un ancien bunker. Bellamy trouve des armes et apprends à Clarke à s'en servir. Il pose sa main su son épaule et semble troublé par ce contact. Il retire rapidement sa main. Plus tard, chacun sauve la vie de l'autre lorsque Dax les attaque. Bellamy admet qu'il est seulement venu chercher des provisions car il avait prévu de s'enfuir, mais Clarke l'encourage à revenir et à faire face à Jaha, le Chancelier sur lequel il a tiré sur l'Arche. Plus tard, Clarke aide Bellamy à être pardonné pour ses crimes. Dans Unity Day, le duo célèbre le Jour de l'Unité, et les deux rigolent ensemble. Plus tard, elle lui demande de couvrir ses arrières durant la rencontre avec les Terriens et il accepte. Après que la rencontre se soit mal passée, on les voit rentrer au camp et une dispute éclate entre les deux groupes de personnes. thumb|left|282px|Clarke prenant soin de Bellamy.Dans I Am Become Death, Clarke et Bellamy débattent sur ce qu'ils doivent faire de Murphy, qui est revenu au camp complètement blessé. Plus tard, lorsque Bellamy voit le visage ensanglanté de sang de Clarke, il est inquiet pour elle et lui demande si Murphy lui a fait quelque chose. Elle lui révèle que Murphy a été infecté par un virus par les Terriens et qu'il l'ont utilisé en tant qu'armes. Lorsqu'un des 100 veut tirer sur Clarke, Bellamy l'en empêche et le frappe. Quand Bellamy attrape le virus; Clarke s'occupe de lui. Tous les deux semblent soulagés lorsque Jasper parvient à faire exploser le pont. Dans The Calm, après que leur réserve de nourriture ait explosé, Bellamy annonce que les 100 vont partir en petits groupes pour trouver de la nourriture, et Clarke dirige un groupe composé de Myles et de Finn. Dans We Are Grounders - Part 1, Bellamy n'autorise personne à quitter le camp pour retrouver Clarke et les délinquants manquants car il pense que c'est trop dangereux avec l'armée de Terriens dans la forêt. Il est soulagé et heureux lorsque Clarke revient, et tous les deux, ils décident que c'est mieux pour les délinquants de quitter le camp et de trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre. thumb|280px|Clarke découvrant les dégâts de l'explosion Dans We Are Grounders - Part 2, ils participent tous les deux à la guerre avec les Terriens. Clarke convainc Bellamy de partir avec eux, disant que le groupe l'écoute et qu'ils ont besoin de son courage pour partir. Elle le rassure en lui disant qu'il a fait du bon travail puisque 82 personnes sont toujours vivantes. Lorsque la guerre éclate et que Bellamy est attaqué par un Terrien, Clarke est triste, au moment de fermer les portes du vaisseau et d'abandonner Bellamy. Le lendemain, Clarke est dévasté lorsqu'elle voit les corps carbonisés à cause de l'explosion et elle ne sait pas si Bellamy a réussi à survire. |-|Saison 2= Dans The 48, Clarke demande à Jasper et Monty des nouvelles au sujet de Finn et Bellamy. Ils lui répond qu'aucun des deux n'a pu s'en sortir, mais elle leur répond qu'ils ne peuvent en être sûr. Plus tard, elle dit qu'elle veut quitter Mount Weather pour retrouver le reste de son peuple, tout comme Bellamy qui mentionne que les Délinquants reviendront au Camp. A la fin de l'épisode, Bellamy observe, le cœur brisé, Abby écrire un message pour Clarke sur la façade du vaisseau. Dans Inclement Weather, Bellamy, au côté d'autre délinquants, quitte le Camp Jaha pour partir à la recherche de Clarke et des autres délinquants. Dans Reapercussions, Bellamy et Finn voient Delano porter la montre de Clarke? Bellamy dit que Clarke n'aurait jamais laissé personne porter la montre de son père sans se battre. Bellamy met au point un plan pour kidnapper Delano et ils l’amènent à l'ancien Bunker abandonné pour l'interroger sur la localisation de Clarke et des autres. Dans Many Happy Returns, Bellamy est prêt à abandonner Mel sur un falaise afin de gagner du temps pour sauver Clarke. Néanmoins, il finit par changer d'avis et il va la sauver. Il permet à Finn et Murphy de partir à la recherche des disparu, tandis que lui va retourner au Camp avec les blessés. thumb|left|282px|Bellamy et Clarke échangeant un câlin.Dans Human Trials, lorsque Clarke voit Bellamy au Camp, elle court vers lui et le prend dans ses bras. Octavia admet qu'elle n'aurai jamais pensé que les deux feraient ça un jour. Clarke demande où est Finn, et Bellamy a une expression préoccupé sur le visage lorsqu'il explique de Finn est parti à sa recherche. Lorsqu'Abby refuse de les laisser partir pour retrouver Finn, Bellamy dit à Clarke qu'il va y aller et Clarke lui dit qu'il n'ira pas tout seul. Après être parti, Clarke, Bellamy et Octavia campent dans un endroit pour dormir. Bellamy observe Clarke, avec un regard indéchiffrable, lorsqu'elle est endormie puis, il sourit lorsqu'elle se réveille. Les deux partagent une brève conversation dans la forêt, autour du feu de camp, avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route pour le Camp des Terriens. Une fois qu'il arrive là-bas, Bellamy et Clarke sont horrifiés par le massacre commis par Finn. Dans Fog of War, Bellamy s'assoit avec Clarke et le duo discutent de Mount Weather, et d'un plan pour faire évader les délinquants. Lorsque Finn arrive, Bellamy s'en va afin de donner un peu d'intimité à Clarke et Finn. Dans Long Into an Abyss, Bellamy et Clarke travaille ensemble pour sauver Lincoln. Durant l'épisode, ils se défendent l'un l'autre, plus particulièrement quand Lincoln attaque Clarke puis Bellamy et lorsque Nyko veut frapper Clarke. Dans Spacewalker, Clarke retourne au camp avec une nouvelle : pour avoir la paix avec les Terriens, Finn doit être livré aux Terriens, afin qu'il soit tué. Bellamy et Clarke font tout leur possible pour le protéger. Lorsque Clarke est blessé par un Terrien, Bellamy exprime une grande inquiétude et prend soin d'elle alors qu'elle est évanouie. En dépit de leur protection, Finn décide de se rendre et permet aux Terriens de l'emmener. Lorsque Clarke tue Finn pour lui éviter de souffrir, Bellamy et Clarke sont tous les deux bouleversés par sa mort. Dans Remember Me, Clarke est encore bouleversé par la mort de Finn. Bellamy s'inquiète pour elle et reste près d'elle lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien. Il lui exprime son plan qui consiste a infiltrer Mount Weather, mais elle refuse car ça peut être dangereux. Bellamy lui dit qu'il aura besoin d'une meilleure raison pour ne pas y aller et Clarke lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas le perdre aussi. thumb|282px|Clarke disant à Bellamy qu'elle ne peut pas le perdre. Après les funéraille de Finn, Lexa dit à Clarke que l'amour est une faiblesse et qu'elle ne souffrira plus si elle arrête de se soucier des autres. Durant le banquet, Gustus est empoisonné et lorsque la tension entre le Peuple du Ciel et les Terriens augmentent, Bellamy se met devant Clarke afin d'agir comme un bouclier pour la protéger. Pensant que le poison est dans l'alcool, il jette le verre de Clarke avant qu'elle ne boivent dedans. Clarke comprend que Gustus a était empoisonné par quelqu'un du Clan des Terriens. Pour le prouver, elle boit l'alcool soupçonné, sous le regard de Bellamy inquiet. Elle reste en vie et Bellamy soupçonne alors que Gustus s'est empoisonné lui-même afin de détruire l'alliance entre les deux peuples. Plus tard, il révèle qu'il a compris car Gustus aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger Lexa, comme lui il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger Clarke. Clarke arrive et lui dit d'aller à Mount Weather et lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il pensait que son plan ne lui plaisait pas, Clarke lui répond qu'elle a été faible et que ça en vaut le risque. Bellamy est visiblement touché par ses mots. Plus tard, Clarke dit que l'amour est une faiblesse, impliquant qu'elle a envoyé afin de se débarrasser de sa faiblesse et ainsi, la surce de son affection. Dans Survival of the Fittest, Clarke retourne au Camps des Terriens pendant que Bellamy est en route pour Mount Weather. Après l'attaque du gorille, Clarke met au point un plan pour attaquer Mount Weather, mais elle a besoin que Bellamy rentre à l’intérieur. Lexa lui demande si elle a confiance en Bellamy et Clarke lui répond qu'elle a confiance en lui, parcequ'elle sait qu'il va réussir. thumb|left|310px|Clarke est soulagé d'entendre la voix de Bellamy.Dans Coup de Grâce, Clarke est sur le point de s'effondrer, de remettre en cause sa position de leader, Clarke entend la voix de Bellamy via la radio. Clarke est visiblement soulagé en entendant sa voix, et les deux ont une brève conversation au sujet de la situation à Mount Weather. Après que Clarke ait parlé avec lui, elle retrouve confiance en elle et en ses plan. Dans Bodyguard of Lies, Clarke mentionne à Lexa a quel point elle s'inquiète pour Bellamy, et à quel point elle a besoin de lui pour éteindre le Brouillard Acide. Dans Blood Must Have Blood - Part 1, lorsque Lexa met fin à l'alliance et abandonne le combat, Clarke est triste et désespéré de ne pas pouvoir aller sauver Bellamy et les autres. Dans Blood Must Have Blood - Part 1, Clarke et Bellamy se retrouvent dans les tunnels des Faucheurs. Octavia se jette dans les bras de son frère, mais il ne quitte pas Clarke des yeux et elle, est visiblement soulagée de le voir. Plus tard, le groupe se sépare et Monty, Clarke et Bellamy se lancent à la recherche de Dante Wallace. Lorsqu'ils le trouvent, ils l’emmènent dans la salle de surveillance. Quand Clarke voit ce qui est en train d'arriver à ses amis, Clarke appelle Cage Wallace afin de lui faire libérer les prisonniers, menaçant de tuer Dante, ce qu'elle fera, ce qui choque Bellamy et Monty. Lorsque Bellamy et Clarke n'ont plus d'autres choix possible que d'irradier Mount Weather, Bellamy prend la main de Clarke et ils abaissent le levier ensemble, tuant tout le monde pour libérer leurs amis. thumb|286px|Bellamy et Clarke se disant au revoir.Lorsqu'ils retournent au Camp Jaha, Clarke ressent trop de douleur pour retourner au camp après tout ce qu'elle a fait. Bellamy essaie de la convaincre en lui disant que ce qu'ils ont fait était nécessaire, mais Clarke répond qu'elle ne peut pas ne pas y penser en voyant tous les jours, les gens qu'elle a sauvé et en sachant ce qu'elle dû faire pour les sauver. Clarke embrasse Bellamy sur la joue et le prend dans ses bras, lui disant de prendre soin de tous le monde. Bellamy la serre contre lui et une larme coule sur sa joue. Les deux mettent fin à leur câlin, et Clarke s'en va vers une destination inconnu tandis que Bellamy retourne au Camp. Galerie |-|Saison 4 = The Four Horsemen 4x03 (4).png The Four Horsemen 4x03 (5).png Echoes 4x01 (5).png Echoes 4x01 (3).png Echoes 4x01 (4).png Echoes 4x01 (2).png |-|Saison 3 = Perverse Instantiation, Part 1 (7).jpg Perverse Instantiation, Part 1 (5).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (15).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (14).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (13).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (10).jpg Red Sky at Morning 3x14 (7).jpg Demons 3x12 (23).jpg Demons 3x12 (21).jpg Demons 3x12 (19).jpg Demons 3x12 (11).jpg Demons 3x12 (15).jpg Demons 3x12 (16).jpg Demons 3x12 (10).jpg Hakeldama 3x05 (16).jpg Hakeldama 3x05 (15).jpg Hakeldama 3x05 (14).jpg Hakeldama 3x05 (13).jpg Hakeldama 3x05 (12).jpg |-|Saison 2 = BloodMustHaveBlood P2 2x16 (19).jpg Spacewalker 2x08 (8).jpg Spacewalker 2x08 (7).jpg Spacewalker 2x08 (1).jpg FogofWar 2x06 (24).jpg FogofWar 2x06 (15).jpg FogofWar 2x06 (8).jpg HumanTrials 2x05 (15).jpg HumanTrials 2x05 (11).jpg HumanTrials 2x05 (10).jpg HumanTrials 2x05 (7).jpg HumanTrials 2x05 (6).jpg HumanTrials 2x05 (1).jpg |-|Saison 1 = WeAreGroundersP1 1x12 (1).jpg UnityDay 1x09 (7).jpg DayTrip 1x08 (1).jpg ContentsUnderPressure 1x07 (7).jpg His Sister's Keeper 1x06 (2).jpg TwilightsLastGleaming 1x05 (13).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (17).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (16).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (15).jpg MurphysLaw 1x04 (14).jpg EarthSkills 1x02 (10).jpg |-|Gifs = Tumblr njp7xoGtF81sj2yv9o1 250.gif Tumblr inline njkkbebdxn1sio7av.gif Tgfuihnf.gif Anecdotes *Ils sont connus sous le nom de Bellarke ou Blarke par les fans. *Selon Murphy, Clarke est la Princesse et Bellamy est le Roi. *Bellamy a sauvé la vie de Clarke trois fois **D'un piège dans le Pilot, Bellamy a hésité car il avait besoin que l'Arche croit qu'elle était morte, mais il a fini par la sauver quand même. **De Dax dans Une excursion stupéfiante. **D'Anya dans La journée de l'unité. *Eliza Taylor et Bob Morley viennent tous les deux de Victoria, en Australie et ont tous les deux joués dans la série Neighbours. **Eliza était dans le show de 2003 à 2008 et Bob de 2011 à 2013. Dans les romans *Dans le roman, Bellamy est le premier à surnommer Clarke "Princesse". *Dans le tome 2, Bellamy et Clarke confessent leur amour l'un pour l'autre. *Ils s'embrassent dans le tome 1. en:Clarke and Bellamy Catégorie:Relations Catégorie:Relations amicales